Just Sat
by Polodo
Summary: Iggy and Fang share the same cage. They stay together through everything. Even the toughest of experiences. Pre-Series. Rated T for minor disturbancy.


**This is what happens when you forget about an update in Project PULL; you have an hour and a half to write a 1,000+ word one-shot. Luckily, I was able to pull it off with 10 minutes to spare, which should be long enough to write these A/Ns.**

**Basically, this is one take I have on both Iggy's sight and Fang's word loss. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except for the storyline. And the need to use a disclaimer.**

**

* * *

**

Iggy sat there. Just sat.

He could feel the impending doom coming, he just could. Of course, that's easy to do when sitting in a crate at the school. It was late at night, so much late that his cage mate, Experiment A4 (nicknamed Fang by Jeb due to his main defense from grabbing whitecoat hands), was zonked in the other corner of the large dog crate.

Iggy heard the chimes. He saw the other experiments across the rooms sleeping. They were in the new experiments room, despite the fact that they were hardly that. In fact, he couldn't remember and other experiments that lasted 8 years, although there might have been a few Erasers that got lucky and lasted it out a full 7 to 9 years.

Either way, all Iggy knew was that he couldn't sleep. He knew something was going to happen. It must've been that 2% of early warning imbedded into him. There were a few Erasers pacing the halls around him, but they weren't what was perking his senses.

A whitecoat was busy muttering down the hall, looking confused and looking at a clipboard. She suddenly stopped, looked into the room, and met eye contact with Iggy. After a few seconds of staring, she suddenly went into the room, jolting Iggy into doing whatever he could to get away from the wretched woman. Despite it only being a 4' by 4' cage. In this, he accidentally bumped into Fang, waking him as well.

The whitecoat finally got a good grasp on Iggy, and, despite all of his efforts, carried him off to the hall, another whitecoat coming in to get Fang as well, his reasoning being that if he was awake, he might as well get some extra experiments in.

Incidentally, the two birdkids were going to the same room. It had a dentist chair, but with more sinister tools. Iggy was propped onto the chair while Fang was seated across the room by the male whitecoat.

Iggy sat there. Just sat.

Of course, he really couldn't move much in his position, and the room was an eyesore at best, so he just listened. He heard the two whitecoats conferring with a new one outside of the room. He heard Fang standing up but sitting back down again due to the angelic taunts of an aggressive looking eraser. Iggy listened to the eraser then mumble about not having many rights, as he wasn't allowed to eat Experiment A4, nor A7.

Iggy shuddered at his original name. He preferred the one Jeb gave him when he accidentally set an empty caging area on fire. Noted, he wasn't exactly pleased by the consequences that follow, which would leave him with a weak left leg for a few months, but the name was still worth it.

Iggy looked at Fang and saw that Fang was looking to the far right of him, where another entrance to the room was. Down that way was another group of cages that they hadn't seen before. They would never find out what creatures were contained in that section though, as a new scientist walked in. The nametag read Reilly Possede, Experiments Conductor, 3rd level.

Iggy's horror came back double time with him in sight. He twisted and turned in his chair as much as he could, but this only resulted in a shock from the chair itself and a button with the female whitecoat.

"It's in your best interest, A7, that you sit very still," Started Reilly. "'Else you get shocked greatly by the chair."

Iggy looked to Fang, but Fang only stared right back in horror at what might happen to Iggy over there. Fang turned to the other male whitecoat to ask if A7 would be alright (they wouldn't listen otherwise). The whitecoat replied by saying, "There's a 63% chance that experiment A7 will have a 150% boost in vision. Can you figure out what the chance is that it will not get enhanced vision?"

Neither of the boys were good at math yet, disappointing the whitecoat, but that was all there was time for before the eye experiment.

Iggy sat there. Just sat.

He couldn't move his eyes at all, so his hearing was the dominant sensory at the moment. He listened to everything he could. He heard the muttered curses of Reilly and his 2 fellow whitecoats as they crowded around Iggy's face, talking about it.

Behind them, the eraser had started showing off his claws to Fang, by the sound of the screeched the eraser's claws made when pulled out slowly. And also the sound they made when they sliced a little bit of Fang's shirt and a thin, little, clean cut through Fang's skin.

He still thought of the new cage room that was not too far from his own. When he heard the words enhanced vision in their experiment, he was already thinking about zooming in on the room to see the inhabitants. That was the one thing that kept him so still and hopeful through the experiment.

Reilly was placing a needle in his left eye, apparently very important as he was going much slower than normal. "Steady now," he muttered. "Steady… stea-"

"Owch!" Fang exclaimed, accompanied by the Erasers chuckling, as Reilly accidently pushed in too far with the needle in response to the loud noise. The fluids leaked into Iggy's bloodstream going through his body, slowly making him black out as he heard the two unnamed whitecoats scramble to keep Iggy ok while Reilly yelled at the eraser for messing up an important experiment.

Iggy's last sight was Fang, staring in horror at Iggy's face with a needle in it and his eyes fading out…

Iggy opened his eyes, but saw nothing. He felt his muscles contract in that area, but he saw nothing. But he could hear Fang fidgeting slightly.

Days later, it was still the same. Fang's last words spoken word was the painful noise that caused Iggy to lose his sight and Iggy's last sight was Fang's horror.

A month later it was still the same.

Iggy sat there. Just sat.

* * *

**It's been a while since I did a serious fic in the MR section. Oh well. This was a Project PULL update (check Bookaholic711's profile for more). I hope you enjoy. Please review what you think (keyword: review. Meaningless hate isn't allowed. Hate with reasons why is.) and have a good time.**

**Well, this has probably been my favorite Project PULL post so far because I Pushed My Limits the most in this one and Learned from it. I have succeeded!**

**Now I have 4 minutes to create the story info...**


End file.
